Sous
Demetri "Sous" D'souza (born January 18, 1995 in Hong Kong) is a Eurasian student from Seattle studying at Wankston University. Sous is a freshman and plays on the Wangston Wangers as right defense and reserve wing player. Early Life Demetri started out playing inline hockey during junior high in Seattle and while growing up in a family full of ice-hockey fans, they figured it was cooler to do hockey off the ice. Their parents have commented on how Sous "pretty much had their skates on more than any normal shoes" during this time. The poor sucker got dragged into ice-hockey anyways by the age of 16, when asked to help a friend of theirs to practice puck passing drills because "no one else I know is as big of hockey freak as you, ice or not". Demetri began to play in their high school ice hockey team after that and never quite stopped after that. Demetri was well-known for their versatile playing in high school, often switching between defense and forward wing. Demetri also was a part of their high school's cross-country and softball teams. After high school, Demetri took two years off to travel back to Hong Kong and work at their mother's fashion magazine. It's rumored he continued to practice on-and-off with multiple teams in the region but at this point in time they drop off a lot of recorded junior ice-hockey history. Their thoughts on leaving so suddenly before jumping headfirst back into to the sport and into their studies after two years were: "Okay, so you know "The Devil Wears Prada"? It's that same amount of intensity from the boss plus 1000x more because it's your mom. Also no one gets the pre-preorder of the Harry Potter manuscript. But hey, I got a great wardrobe out of it, so who really loses here?" The question of why they left for so long remains unanswered and no one has yet to get a straight answer out of the hockey player. Wankston University Education It is assumed that Sous is pursuing a major in costume design and theater tech after being inspired by their mother's roots in fashion but none of it for sure. Sous is however, definitely minoring in Being-a-Little-Dickhead-on-Accident and Getting-Dong-Without-the-Emotional-Baggage. Ice-Hockey On joining the Wangers, Sous encountered Rinser, an incredibly skilled wing player and now captain. Sous has now made it their goal to not only best him and Seksy at offense, but also attempt to be a starting forward player like the two (like that will happen). Sous has played forward in five shifts over this past season and is currently in a defense line with Deeks. Personality Sous is known to be quite the friendly face, extroverted in every meaning of the word. Being openly bigender (the hockey player has made it clear about them favoring they pronouns more than he), Sous is very active in queer circles both on and off campus, often participating in different club meetings, and even leading their university's QTPOC club. It's not unusual to see them being a part of protests or passing out flyers when Sous is off the rink. Their competitive streak shows both and off the rink and the hockey player is not at all shy over this fact, stating, "Competition is healthy! laughs I think the rivalry between MU and WU is a great motivator," and continuing that they, "have never felt better than when they have someone that they're aiming to equal or surpass." When in game, he locks eyes with opponents (Bagel of the Memeston Memers tends to get the brunt of this) quite often, the intensity often leaving players shaking somewhat as they leave the ice. Sous is known to be a fairly aggressive player and one who enjoys a tough situation, often having their best plays in less-than-ideal circumstances like odd player rushes. Trivia * Sous' teammates often joke about their initials being Double D's. Being called "Double Dong" and "Dong2" along with their hockey nickname has quickly become a normal part of their life. * It is rumored that Sous attracts many a Brad towards them due to their constant dislike and somewhat denial of the paranormal, along with their affinity to theater. Their former roommate stated that, "Shit would just fly off the shelves sometimes and red cups kept appearing by my desk even though neither of us drink at the apartment. It was slightly weird but livable, I guess? Then Party Rock started playing at like, two in the morning for weeks and it wasn't coming from our phones or anything. Shit was fucked." Sous currently rooms with Puck. * The Brossession of '15 is a murky memory for them but teammate Deeks confirmed that Sous had been playing oddly during the match and there were fond whispers of "Bro?" "Bro," towards Memer player Bagel. Handholds and helmet bumps were shared during this time. Sous has firmly declined commenting on any part of the subject. * Sous is currently trying to teach the team Cantonese, stating that the language has "the most colorful and bizarre chirps they've ever known of." They often bond over multilingual shenanigans with Cursey and Seksy , trading books and terms between the three of them often. Category:Wankston Category:Players